


I'll Tell You Later

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Doubt, During Canon, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, M/M, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Sleepovers, Third Year Kozume Kenma, Volleyball Dorks in Love, actually not a fan of how this turned out in hindsight but HAVE IT ANYWAY HI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: Going into his third year, Kenma is asked to become Nekoma's captain. He's worried he is not prepared enough, even if he wanted to do it. He asks Hinata to help him keep up with training in the bit of time before the new school year. What he finds might be a bit more than skills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I've poured my heart and soul into this over the past couple days. It isn't the most beautiful thing on the planet, but I tried. I am absolutely in love with both of these characters and can only hope I did them justice. It is so strange. I haven't really written or done much fluff over the past 7 years I have been writing fics? I have been the queen of angst and grungy stuff, so this was a little out of my element. I think it is pretty telling, and I think not keeping up with writing (especially this genre) has caused my writing to regress some. Characterization is usually one of my stronger suits, but I don't think it was all there in this one. Oh well, there is always next time.
> 
> Anyway, happy pride. Hopefully you all can expect more fics from me this month? Thank you for reading.

Since the end of his second year, Kenma's had a lot to think on. When Coach Nekomata came up to him the last day of the semester and asked if he would be willing to take on the role of captain next season, he nearly fainted. His immediate reaction was to ask if Tora and Fukunaga had already declined. When Nekomata replied that he was the first one asked, Kenma tensed. He had never cared to doubt his coach's judgement, but this confused him. Rather than objecting, he looked away and managed a small "Why?"

"You aren't Kuroo Tetsurou. You don’t have his charisma, and you think it rules you out. But I am not asking for Kuroo. I am asking for Kozume Kenma. Think about it. I don’t need you to say anything now" Nekomata said with a smile, walking away.

So Kenma thought. And he thought. And he knew he'd need more practice, more energy, more stamina...just...to be more...if he had any hope of doing what was asked. He thought it’d be nothing short of insane to accept the position, but he was also oddly drawn to the idea. Mustering up some courage, he called the first person that came to mind.

“H-hey, Shouyou” he started. Great. This was already turning out great.

“Kenma! Oh gosh, you don’t ever call. Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? What happened?” Hinata’s enthusiastic response came.

“Er-no, it’s fine. Thank you. It is just…how busy are you this month?” Kenma asked, a bit taken back yet flattered over the other’s concern.

“We are going to visit some family for a bit, but other than that I am gonna be so bored. What’s going on?” Hinata questioned. Kenma couldn’t blame him for that reaction. Even he was shocked.

“If I got you some train tickets to Tokyo, would you be able to stay here and help me practice?” the words flew out before he could even reconsider.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yes, yes. Ah, forget it, I-” he began with a groan and went to hang up. He knew this was a huge mistake.

“Wait! You never let me answer. That’d be awesome. Your sets are some of my favorite. It’s crazy, because I always feel like I am begging you to toss to me and now this is happening. That is all. What made you change your mind?” Hinata said, a chuckle lacing his voice. The line stayed quiet for a minute. “Kenma?”

“I’ll tell you later” was all he could say before actually hanging up. Shouyou was being silly again. He’d always known the tiny redhead had an affinity for making him toss, but favorite? That is a bit much. Besides, he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell him about Nekomata yet.


	2. Chapter 2

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. Apparently Hinata posted about how excited he was for the trip, which led to a very smug Kuroo messaging. Kenma rolled his eyes and shot off a couple witty replies of his own before locking his phone. Then he realized it had been a bit since he spoke to Kuroo, what with entrance exams and the other moving. He clicked on Kuroo’s name, and the phone rang.

“Have a minute?”

“A bit late to ask now, eh? What’s up?” came Kuroo’s voice, teasing.

“So a few things happened, and I guess I needed to vent. Sorry. Well, you already know one. Shouyou’s coming here” Kenma said.

“So I’ve heard. What is going on there?” Kuroo replied, mocking Kenma’s tone. Kenma told him about Nekomata’s request.

“You don’t think you’re up for it, do you?” he sighed, more serious once he realized where the discussion was headed. He took the silence as confirmation.

“I don’t think he made a bad choice. Don’t be dumb. You already know individual ability is not everything. You know your team. Hell, you even know other teams. Just look at you and shorty. That is all you need. You’re overthinking this. A bad habit, really” he advised.

“Captains don’t let things like sweat on a ball cost their team nationals” Kenma muttered.

“You’re really still on that? Do you have any idea what we all did that match? Who cares about some sweat? If anything, that was the best I have ever seen you play and proves how well we did. It proves how well you’d do as a captain. And you know this is absolutely a team sport. The way you set proves you would never shift the blame onto any one person. The loss didn’t even seem to bother you while we were there. Don’t do that to yourself” Kuroo shot back. It annoyed him to hear Kenma make such an uncharacteristically childish remark, but he knew it was out of nerves. Looking for an out and excuse because he didn’t think he was the one. It then hit just how much this was affecting him.

“That’s why you hit him up, isn’t it?” Kuroo asked, a bit gentler. He knew how fond his friend was of Hinata. While Hinata was a lot for someone like Kenma to handle, he could tell his friend took some sort of comfort in all the energy and excitement. They stayed on the phone for a while, and Kenma felt a lot better after.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a very long week waiting for Shouyou to finish up with family and make his way to Tokyo. The two messaged back and forth while Kenma listened to music in bed. He felt bad that he hadn’t practiced at all since nationals, but knew he’d be grateful for that rest once they started. He had a feeling Shouyou would burst through the door ready to go, which he wasn’t thrilled about. He honestly just wanted to relax for the night. It was already dusk.

Kenma was ready to explode by the time he started to walk to the train station to meet up with Shouyou. He’d never admit it if you ask, but he may or may not have ran a bit of the way. What, he wasn’t allowed to be excited to have a friend over? He slowed down once he got closer to the station, trying not to seem too hasty or enthusiastic.

They exchanged greetings and small talk as they walked back to Kenma’s house. He could tell Shouyou was tired. Apparently, the dork had stayed up all night. He tutted as he handed Hinata a small plate of snacks. Yeah, it’s not good to snack before bed. Who cares? After getting ready for bed, they talked until Hinata fell asleep. This side of him was so relaxing that even Kenma was getting sleepy at a decent hour.

“-ma. What were you gonna say that one time?” Hinata asked, voice slurred.

“Hm?”

“Said you’d tell me later” He got out before falling back to sleep. Kenma giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma had no recollection of falling asleep, but absolutely remembers being woken up at five in the morning and opening his eyes to see piercing brown ones. As he went to check his phone, he was immediately grateful to whatever entity out there that it locked while he was asleep. Apparently, he’d been scrolling through old conversations they had.

“Shouyou?” he drawled, still half awake.

“It’s time to get up!” Hinata cheerfully announced. Kenma shoved the covers back over his head, refusing to believe this was the life he’d subjected himself to. Hinata came back an hour and a half later with breakfast. The smell woke Kenma up again, and he was in awe. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d eaten breakfast. That was just…sweet. Even if part of him still wanted to murder Hinata for waking him up so early. He was used to going to bed at this time some nights.

By the time they’d finished breakfast and properly caught up, it was almost nine. They got dressed quickly and headed out to the park. On the way, Kenma decided it was time to tell Hinata the truth about why he was there. Did he even remember asking about it? Silly.

“Wow! You’re gonna be Nekoma’s captain?” Hinata shouted, beaming with pride. Kenma winced a bit.

“Well…not quite. I haven’t sai-” Kenma started.

“What do you mean? Of course you’re gonna do it!” Hinata whined.

“Shouyou, it’s not that simple” Kenma replied.

“But Nekomata said you should, Kuroo said you should, I say you should, and I think Nekoma would say you should!” Hinata pouted. Kenma sighed. Why did everyone but him think this was a good idea?


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma swore that if he heard Hinata call for the ball one more time he was going to lose it. He was straight up wheezing by this point and it was not fun. At all. Damned body was telling on him for taking time off.

“Hey Kenma, how are you holdin’ up?” Hinata called from across the park as he grabbed the ball. Sheesh, it had only been an hour? Before he could even answer, Hinata was already at his side with a hand on his shoulder.

“A minute” Kenma choked out as he grabbed his water. They ended up taking a break for quite a few minutes, to his surprise (and gratitude). He was expecting Shouyou to be ready and antsy, but he was calm.

“You haven’t been practicing, have you?” he asked. Kenma almost choked on his water. How could he tell?

“No” came the sheepish answer. This moment was going to make him die of embarrassment, he was sure. Hinata laughed. He freaking _laughed_.

“Your sets don’t have that Kenma feel today. Also, you are like a snail compared to normal. Wanna catch your breath and then go for a jog to help?”

Kenma wanted to kick himself at that brutal honesty. But a jog sounded like the lesser evil of his options, so he nodded. He threw in some earbuds and started his playlist, then they were off. He hoped Shouyou understood and wasn’t too offended by the gesture. It was a lot easier to jog to music, that is all. He could see Shouyou making brief comments to himself about what was going on as they ran circles through the park, then closed his eyes for a moment to relish in everything. It was nicer than he’d expected from exercising. Peaceful, even.

They were finally done when Kenma started getting wheezy again and his sides were actually dying. They opted to walk the rest of the trail, chatting about whatever along the way. So much for practice, but some conditioning was still good. He still felt bad about how things turned out, so he offered Hinata a couple more sets when they got back to their starting point. He immediately regretted that once he remembered how far the walk home was.


	6. Chapter 6

It took some time and compromise, but Kenma finally got accustomed to waking up at a good hour. However, he made Hinata swear up and down not to wake him before eight. Five is just too early for average mortals.

It was an unusually hot day outside, and the two of them had been chugging water nonstop. It was already obvious that unless they found a decent indoor gym, today would be cut early. Kenma felt like a mess, and had actually tied his hair up for once. He also resorted to the tank top he usually wore under practice shirts. Hinata himself had long since ditched his shirt.

They desperately wanted to be done, but both just knew the new toss they’d been working on was right in reach. Pointless? Yes. They weren’t even on the same team. But it was special. Something to call theirs. And the skills they’d honed were far from useless to their teammates.

“Here, Shou!” Kenma called out. Once he realized where the ball ended up, his mouth hung open. The smack of the spike rang in his ears. The two looked at each other for a few moments, speechless.

“You’re…amazing” Hinata breathed out. All Kenma could do was shake his head in disagreement and continue to stare. How could he say that when he was the one who hit it so effortlessly?

“You’d be a perfect captain for Nekoma. Why are you scared?”


	7. Chapter 7

Kenma woke up a few hours later and found a blanket draped over him. Hazy memories of walking home and the completely comfortable moments that followed that practice flooded his mind.

His room was stuffy and there were no fans, so he decided to get some fresher air outside. As he took in the view, Shouyou’s words seemed to echo in his thoughts. His mind drifted and reflected on the entire experience. Was he reading too much into things? After a while, the wind started to pick up. He went back inside to find Hinata asleep on the couch by the door. Kenma only wished he could get back to sleep, too.

It was strange to be in close proximity for so long, as they usually lived in wildly different areas of the country. He wasn’t sure when Shouyou started calling him “Ko”, or when he’d gotten okay with it. While it was usually just between the two of them, it did happen in front of his mom once. It raised an eyebrow, but she (luckily) didn’t say anything on the matter. He was mortified, but didn’t want to make Hinata feel bad. Now, he never cared about formalities. He’d been pretty much addressing Hinata by his first name since day one. That doesn’t mean his parents are the same way, even if they are pretty nice people. Tradition is tradition. But why was a nickname so embarrassing?

He had to tell _someone_ all the questions and thoughts plaguing his head. About that. About Shouyou. It would be the death of him. So he decided to set up a time to talk things over with Kuroo. As per usual, Kuroo was patient and took in every word. Asking if Kenma thought he might want to be more than a friend to Hinata. He said he didn’t know. Kuroo also asked Kenma if he thought Hinata might want to be more than a friend to him. He said he could only hope.

 


	8. Chapter 8

He wasn’t sure what about the moment made it feel like a good time. There wasn’t anything special about the day, or even what was happening. But it was then and there. He was sure.

Hinata rambled about how to improve their technique as they ate the food they packed. The sunset sky lit up his eyes in an incomparable way, and Kenma found himself staring. It was prettier than the city lights a few nights before.

“-ma? Kenma? Hello?” Shouyou’s voice caught him off guard.

“Oh. My bad” he murmured, still trying to come back to reality.

“You wanna call it early today?” Shouyou asked, concern lacing his voice.

“N-no. Don’t worry about it” Kenma replied.

“What were ya thinkin’ about?”

“I’ll tell you later”

“No. No later. Last time you said that, it was a big deal. What happened?” Hinata said, a bit more intense.

“Y-your…eyes” Kenma whispered, trying to keep his hands from shaking after realizing he’d said that out loud. Hinata just stared at him a moment, only letting out a small questioning noise. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke again (thank god).

“What do you mean my eyes?” he asked.

“Nothing much. They were just pretty” Kenma answered truthfully. His guard was being raised more and more by the second and he was beyond nervous. He hated this. So much. Every part of it.

“Oh. Thank you”

“Hey, Shou?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it weird to say I like you?”

The question hung there. They sat in strangely suspended silence, both processing what had happened.

“Wanna do some more sets then head back?” Hinata asked shyly. What kind of question _was_ that?

“Sure” Kenma answered. Because how else were things ever supposed to be normal again?


	9. Chapter 9

The only thing worse than rejection would be not getting a response. Which is what Kenma was currently experiencing. It was extremely uncomfortable at first, but by the next morning it was like nothing had happened. It stung a bit, but was among the least terrible of outcomes that had been in his head. They wore themselves ragged practicing, and their palms were perpetually irritated and red by the end of Shouyou’s stay. But he had to admit it was worthwhile. Better than lazing around (no new games were out at the moment) or being pressured by coaches and teammates watching.

School was set to start back up in two days, and Hinata needed to get home so he could spend the next day preparing. Kenma figured he should probably do the same. The walk back to the station was silent and almost solemn. Once they approached a more private area of the city, Shouyou asked if they could stop for a moment.

“I…I’m sorry, Kenma. I’m the worst. I couldn’t even talk when you said that. I didn’t know what to do” Hinata spoke, trying not to tear up.

“Shouyou. You are _not_ the worst. It wasn’t right of me to drop that on you” Kenma countered, surprised to even hear the other say something like that. What surprised him more was the sudden hand he felt in his and the face pressed into his shoulder.

“I thought it was a joke because you found me out. I panicked. I didn’t think it could be true” Hinata murmured. Kenma wasn’t sure how to take that. On one hand, he was relieved to get an answer. On the other, offended Shouyou thought he would do that. Silly.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry” Hinata repeated. They stood there for a moment, trying to gauge each other. Hinata then stood up slightly on his toes and kissed Kenma’s forehead.

“You’re silly” Kenma teased, placing a hand lightly on Hinata’s cheek. He tentatively leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was brief. It was awkward. It was them. It said a lot. It was more than he’d ever expected or let himself imagine.

They didn’t want to miss Hinata’s train, so they simply walked hand in hand to the station without saying another word. What a month. When Kenma told Kuroo about the incident, he immediately received a FaceTime request and was pried for more information. On the first day of classes, Kenma walked into Nekomata’s office and said he would be captain.

“So how long did you have to practice with Hinata before coming around?”

“I’ll tell you later.”


End file.
